dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Chime Zenith
Chime “The Thunderbird” Zenith is a swordsman and mage. He is currently serving as Captain of the airship The Thunderbird. Description Appearance Chime is 5’11” and is somewhere between thin and average build, though is quite fit due to his extensive sword training. He has blonde hair and sky blue eyes along with tanned skin. Though a half-elf he resembles his human heritage a bit more and without moving his hair to show his ears, many would simply think he’s human. Chime was first seen wearing a vest and puffy pants, with most of his armor covering his legs--a stylistic choice that not only shows that he is a child of the sky but is also practical given his combat style and rare spell-sword techniques. Upon becoming captain and going to a region that’s a bit colder, Chime decided to find one of Ward’s old red shirts and wear it under his slightly armored vest. Personality Chime is abrasive, confrontational and speaks his mind. Claiming that the Sky-Pirate is moody is an under statement. Though these things would normally act as a deterrent, Chime’s pragmatism lends for him to be an approachable being-- especially in situations that call for spell slingin’ or sword swingin’. He constantly speaks about his reluctance to act in pressing times, though his mouth runs long after his sword is drawn and Chime will do what he can to help-- however he would never admit it. The half-elf was quite indifferent towards events and others during the prequel, however as soon as he hit the skies he found himself acting a bit more proactive. That isn’t to say that he transforms into a moral-compass or a particularly caring individual when in the skies; he is just reactive to his sense of duty. After all, it’s perhaps all the sky child has. Though Chime it may seem odd combined with his realist approach to life, he also has a soft spot for people finding something more in their life. Acts such as saving and hiring Mabel, helping Illucien and Irruit escape their trackers and even giving Ned a large sum of gold to help rebuild his torn apart life after the storms in Ibrido all stem from him wanting to give others “more” or “another chance” in their life. Biography Background Chime claims to have been “born in the skies,” retelling stories he's heard of his being found as a newborn on the deck of an airship. Whether it is true or not, that’s his story. He doesn’t know his parents but often times mentions that he’s “pretty sure he has a sibling somewhere.” In his early years he served as cabin boy for a ship called “The Zenith,” which became his namesake. Though Chime became very close to the crew, becoming like everyone’s younger brother, the Zenith just up and vanished one night while Chime was away at port. Since, Chime had issues remaining loyal to one vessel for long; occasionally taking jobs, but more often operating as a stowaway and taking only what he needs to survive. Volume 1 Prologue, pt 1 Chime woke up in the cargo hold of an airship not even knowing he was in Ibrido. After escaping the Dock Guard, he found himself in the Sapphire Square, enjoying the acts of various performers and the merchants in the crowded city square. He soon found himself in the company of Drumbo and Theras, though Chime spent most of his time trying to avoid them. Chime reluctantly helped aid the city against the Drowned and went with Theras, Drumbo and Tala to the Azure Tower to stop them. Chime, Drumbo and Theras stayed in the Lucky Shoe for some time for free as they helped fight the water elemental during the Storm. Chime was very visibly becoming bored with being stationary and wasn’t warming up to the duo too much more, sticking around only because his only way of leaving the city still needed time to prepare for its voyage. Prologue, pt. 2 Though not very enthused, Chime went with Drumbo and Theras to compete in the arena, along with Desdemona, a counselor of St. Cuthbert. Chime was one of the three survivors of his arena battle, along with Theras and Desdemona. Though he didn’t care for Drumbo, he felt that he had been involved enough to at least see a funeral for him. Chapter 1 - "Two Bit Crook" After making a will of his own in case he sees a grisly fate, he and Theras looked for a cleric of Olidammara to see that Drumbo’s funeral rites was seen to. He and Theras soon met Two-Bit, who was disguising himself as a cleric of Yondalla named "Beau". Eventually “Beau” revealed his true identity and told them that he was willing to pay them to help retrieve the Cackling Dagger for the Nightingale. Chime and Theras accepted the offer, but the thief ultimately managed to escape via airship. The Nightingale then hired Chime to join a crew on The Minnow. Chime reluctantly accepted the position of First-Mate. Chapter 2 - "To the Skies!" After Captain Gerard Ward’s death during the attack by the Hippogriff Raiders, he is made Captain. Chime decided that the ship should port and the crew should reassess their structure, plan and equipment. Chapter 3 - "The Imperial City" Chime decides to sell the Minnow and make his own name with his own ship. He spends most of the day wanting to get back to the skies but realizing things have to be done and they don't have many leads on the whereabouts of the Silence. Chime decides to recruit more clerics to aid Desdemona as they've seen a lot of bloodshed. Upon meeting Dale, the cleric of Boccob, he not only hires him for the voyage but makes him the Chief Navigator as well. Chime has Desdemona pick from a few willing clerics to be her assistant. During the fight with the Giant wolf, cultist and ghouls Chime and Theras started to have more synergy as battle companions-- using signals and code to plan flanks and maneuvers. However Chime nearly perished trying to save a family from being mauled by ghouls and Theras saved his life. Though they couldn't save them all, he managed to save the families eldest daughter and her younger sisters. Chime later would have Elenora leave 500 gold for the family. Chapter 4 - "Business Old and New" After the Airship purchase is complete, the group realizes they need a lead. Chime agrees with Illucien to have him talk to his old companion Fyodor. Chime tries to disguise himself as a janitor to infiltrate the local university's library, and ends up having to result in force for a good portion of the "heist." When Chime realizes Fyodor set-up the group to get ambushed by Radnir and Illucien is therefore captured-- he is enraged. Chime ties up Fyodor's house keeper and was going to take her away as an "eye-for-an-eye" deal. As much as Chime wanted to ruin Fyodor's life, Theras talks him down and Two-Bit reminds them they need the scrying done. Chime leaves displeased with the events of the evening. Chapter 5 - "Less Than Wonderful" Chime holds the vote to save Illucien or keep going after the dagger. Chime went in thinking he'd vote to go for Illucien but Gregg and Theras changed his mind and had him think more on course. When buying magical items, Chime gets a few items for key crew members including an electric mace for Desdemona and a ring of protection for Gregg. The road to Fologrod tested Chime's patience with ill travel conditions, an ice elemental attack and Two-Bit's chaotic use of the Rod of Wonder. Already distraught because of the death of Winston and Binky-- the fact that Two-Bit set a town ablaze made the young captain upset and ultimately he said that if Two-Bit were to continue traveling with them, he had to give the Rod to Dale. Chapter 6 - "The Power of Love" While it is revealed that Chime is uneasy around Divination magic, that was soothed as he found the joy of Zoark ball at the Academy store. Chime eventually befriended Mitch, a student of Evocation and the two watched the Zoark ball finals together until Two-Bit impatiently interrupted Chime's outing. When Chime returned to the ship he coined the phrases "Shame about Drumbo..." and "But what about his Donkey?!?!?" to eliminate the threat of The Silence being aboard. When everyone on the crew was being brought through a Zone of Truth spell to be "screened" Elenora confessed that she may have known more about the situation but before she was a crew member. Two-Bit tried shooting Elenora and Chime tried to take the shot instead. He got his sword out claiming that his crew comes first. Once the bells of Fologrod started ringing Chime led some select crew members to see if they could find their missing crew and The Silence. While most of the crew was brain-washed he ended up kissing Desdemona in an attempt to break her spell, which worked. However if Chime were to continue to pursue the villain, the lives of Irruit and The Gardener would have likely been lost. He accepted defeat and made plans to form an away team to chase The Silence. Chapter 7 - "Mountain and Marsh" TBA Chapter 8 - "The Mother of Crows" TBA Appearances Chime has appeared in every game so far. Relationships Theras Originally Chime thought Theras was naive and a bit annoying however after the death of their old companion Drumbo the two became closer. While Chime never gave Theras an official position on the Thunderbird, he often times consults Theras during planning stages and usually trust the monk to be beside him on the battle field. The two have fought together for long enough that they have specific maneuvers and often times take on enemies more powerful than them by flanking and attacking together with well timed Sword-and-fist combinations. Chime wants to take Theras anywhere in the world after the crew has completed their mission and saves Illucien, which is something only Dale knows. Two-Bit As first Two-Bit was nothing more than an employer. While Chime still doesn't think much of the halfling he admires their focus on the mission at hand-- even if it acts as tunnel vision of the rogue-cleric. Chime is also weary of Two-Bit as they often times leap before looking (such as casting obscuring myst and using the Wand of Wonder.) Dale Realizing the crew lacked a navigator, Chime randomly asked Dale if he knew anything about "Maps or Stars or whatever." Dale, coincidentally, did. Though the cleric probably didn't realize it at the time, he would become the third in command of the vessel at that moment. In an attempt to make Dale feel at home and not nervous about the position, Chime spent a lot of time in Dale's quarters at the bottom of the ship. The two became fast friends and with the absence of Illucien, Dale filled in that "Logical reasoning" that Chime had just recently lost. Chime was willing to give up everything for his friend when he was killed by the giant, and would do so again if he had to. Illucien Illucien and Irruit caught Chime attention simply because they were Elven. He offered them the job on a whim after noticing them in the Lucky Shoe and quickly became involved in their conversation as the three could all speak the Sylvan tongue. Chime and Illucien were fast friends and quickly considered illucien to be his "Adviser." After Illucien's cousin Radnir took Chimes friend away, the captain knew that one day he would have to go and save him-- even if Illucien disagrees with the action. Irruit After Illucien was taken away, Irruit almost left the Thunderbird. Chime promised her that they would save him. Chime also promised Illucien that he would keep her safe. The two promises constantly plague the half-elf, and when she was almost slain by The Silence he panicked. He didn't chase him because he saw her positioning and knew she could very well parish if he didn't see to her. Chime still trust Irruit with combat more than almost any other on the ship, but does think he attitude towards teamwork could be a crutch in the end. Maurice Maurice is the backbone of the Thunderbird, at least that's what Chime thinks. Having a highly skilled helmsman with a positive attitude is what Chime amounts to the high morale. Chime and Maurice were early friends on the voyage, and Chime just hopes he can find the perfect treasure for him to repay him for the dangerous journey. Desdemona Desdemona was originally just "That cleric that let Drumbo die" to Chime. Not that he particularly cared much at the time but realized she would be a easy hire at the start of their voyage because she felt guilt. As Chime started spending more time with her he started feeling more for the others around him. His view was less "That's just what happens when you adventure" and more "I need to do what I can to save my crew." Chime still doesn't think he's a good person, but all of his good actions as of late are probably influenced by her and Theras. Chime and Desdemona kissed while she was being controlled by The Silence. Perhaps it was reactionary and he doesn't know how to process it. Two-Bit and Donbar were the only two who saw the interaction and since Chime has only told a few other party members while in Mother Crows Lair. He does deeply care for Desdemona-- but feels as if he is constantly putting her in danger and his actions can't be great for her religious beliefs. Elenora Chime trusted Elenora from day one and highly trust her as the quartermaster and keeper of funds. He was willing to strike down Two-Bit, his employer, in defense of his crew. Since that incident Chime has given Elenora even more responsibility, and has stated that she is what keeps the ship in order. Gregg Gregg and Chime hit it off right away, as they both “know the talk” of a sky-child. Chime made Gregg his First-Mate, originally saying that Gregg was the only other one who knew as much about airships as he did. Though it wasn't Gregg's skill and knowledge alone, but Chime also trust the big guy. Chime often times talks with Gregg off the record about the happenings on the Thunderbird as a way to calm himself. Rodriguez After Fil died, Chime merely pointed at Rodriguez and gave him the key to the Bosun quarters. Chime instantly rejoiced when working with Rodriguez as he cared about the quality of work for the deckhands and genuinely loved being a part of the crew of the Thunderbird. Chime quickly decided to play cards games and share drinks in his quarters with Rodriguez (as well as Gregg and Dale) as the four are the highest ranking officers. Mabel Chime saved Mabel during the attack by the Water Elemental during the Storm. Perhaps it was because she fills his drinks, or perhaps he has a heart after all. Regardless, he thought of the airship as a way to give her more of a life instead of just waiting tables. Tomaq Chime admires the cabin-rat but is easily frustrated with him. Even when Chime was young he didn’t ask so many questions. Still, he realizes Tomaq's speed is an asset and truly wants to see him complete his book. Rosalina Chime was never worried about the engineering of the ship, though many others had doubts about Rosalina. As Captain, Chime green-lights any of her ideas and puts a lot of trust in her mechanical expertise. Emilie Chime barely noticed Emilie back in Ibrido, and that hasn't really changed. He simply thought that she would join the crew because she and Drumbo had some sort of friendship.On a whim, Chime decided to take Emilie with him to chase The Silence. While she might have been over her head Chime is glad she is safe and since they journeyed the swamps together have a very sibling-like relationship. Gladys The new captain is still confused why Two-Bit picked Gladys. He admires her spunky moments, but gets frustrated with her aging human mind. He is thankful for the glove she gave him, though. Astaria Chime thought it was odd that Astaria just wanted to go with the Thunderbird and it's crew, but he is quite glad she did. She served as the resident informed-arcane user in Illuciens absence. Before his kiss with Desdemona Chime thought that he and Astaria could perhaps be a little more than "chummy" once things calmed down. However he did still choose for her to go with him to chase the Silence. He noticed her concern for his mark when he revealed it not only to the witch, but also the rest of the away team. He also found that she managed to use magic effectively by his side, making the fight against the elementals much easier. Donbar Chime never noticed Donbar until he realized he had an axe in hand when he was assembling a small team to go after the Silence. Chime had no idea that one dwarf could have so much love for his crew when he single-handedly talked everyone out of mind control. His bravery and caring attitude is what caused Chime to take him with the away team that was continuing the chase. The two got along, though Chime realized the dwarf is probably best suited for combat in the skies and not in swamps. He also is concerned that he has sleep apnea. Scott Chime and Scott exchanged jokes with one another from time-to-time. Neither of them are very funny, but it helps ease the work. Nork Chime thinks Nork is one of the hardest working deckhands and has great potential to be a cannonier. He also appreciates his willingness to work with Irruit, as Chime worries she is a bit too isolated at times. Character Information Notable Items * Glove of Missile Snaring: 'When a ranged weapon attack hits you while you're wearing the glove, you can use your reaction on that turn to reduce the damage by 10 + DEX modifier, provided that you have a free hand. If you reduce the damage to 0, you catch the missile if it's small enough for you to hold in your hand. * '''The Mark: '''Less of an object and more of a brand, this magical brand appeared on Chime's left forearm after he handled a strange gemstone recovered from a cultist. Chime does not know the origin of the mark, though he does know that it imparts certain abilities, which include: ** '''Frosted Weapon (1/day): '''Chime can channel the mark into his melee weapon, causing saltwater to rapidly form along the blade and freeze into a sheath of durable elemental frost energy. He can maintain this effect for 1 minute. ** '''Water Breathing (1/day): '''Drawing on the strange nature of the mark enables Chime to adapt to aquatic environments, allowing him to use ''Water Breathing''as a spell-like ability. Half-Elf Abilities * '''Adaptability: '''Chime received Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. * '''Amiable: '+2 bonus to Diplomacy & Gather Information. * '''Elf Blood: '''Chime is considered both human and elf for any effect that relates to race. * '''Elven Immunities: Chime is immune to sleep effects, and gains a +2 racial bonus to saves vs. Enchantments. * Keen Senses: '''+1 bonus to Listen, Search, and Spot checks. * '''Low-Light Vision: Chime can see twice as far as a human in conditions of dime light or starlight. Fighter Abilities * Combat Techniques: '''Chime has received a number of bonus feats for being a Fighter. He's currently developing a mobile fighting style that relies on speed and precision, ultimately aiming to learn the "Whirling Strike Technique". Sorcerer Abilities * '''Familiar: '''When Chime's magical abilities manifested, he was visited by '''his familar, which took the form of a flying squirrel. Sorcerer Spells As a sorcerer, Chime is a living conduit of magical energy. Through sheer force of will, Chime is capable of focusing this energy into a number of different spells that he can cast without preparing. Cantrips * Detect Magic * Read Magic * Message * Flare * Daze 1st-Level * Feather Fall * Magic Missile * True Strike Trivia * When originally envisioned, Chime was supposed to be more of a positive, yet naive, wanderer. However, Theras’ introduction caused a last minute change in character that made him a more pessimistic and withdrawn, seasoned traveler, which is quite the opposite.